A Chance To Think
by OtakuExtrodinaire
Summary: After a particularly bad day with Bruce and the Team, Dick Grayson goes to the Gotham Academy gym to think. When Artemis shows up, on a quest to recover her forgotten textbook, she is surprised to discover the Mathlete flying on the gymnastics equipment. One-Shot. No Pairings. YJ Head Canons prompt #99. Not sure if this really fits the genre's but decide that for yourself!


**A Chance To Think**

**Story based off of head canon #99 from the Young Justice Head Canons Tumblr page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fabulous cartoon Young Justice.**

**A/N at the end.**

* * *

Dick was pissed.

That's not something that is often associated with Dick Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, nor with his alter ego Robin, the Boy Wonder. But as Dick threw the doors into Gotham Academy wide and stormed into the building, it was easy to see that, for once, he was indeed rather pissed.

The doors slammed closed behind him. He kept walking, stalking through the halls of the school, fuming and mumbling to himself. Hoisting the duffel bag that was slipping off his shoulder higher, he turned yet another corner and pounded his way into the school change room.

He couldn't take it anymore. Both his teammates and Bruce were driving him insane. Dick slipped off his shirt and pulled his gymnastics attire on. He hated being babied, especially by the Team. Sure, he was younger than the rest of them, but no one could deny that he was the most experienced: not many people could say that they had been fighting crime with the Batman since they were nine years old. Just because the Joker had sent a message to Batman _again_ about how he was going to take Robin didn't mean he had to stay stuck in the manor or holed up inside of Mount Justice. He was old enough to take care of himself. What would it take for Bruce and the team to see that? Even Wally, his best friend, had insisted he listen to Bruce and stay home. Out of all people, he didn't expect _Wally_ to support Bruce's decision. Wally was usually the one telling him that they should sneak out and go on patrol anyways, just because they could.

Dick sighed and pushed the open the doors connecting the change rooms to the Gotham Academy Gym. Tension began to slip from his shoulders and he was flooded with a sense of ease. Simply being in this room gave him another outlook on life. This was his place, his sacred sanctuary where he could come to get away from the team and Bruce and give himself room to think. He glanced around, wondering what piece of equipment he should take to today. So many options were available to him: the rings, the trampoline, the balance beam, the uneven bars. He nodded his head at the last one and started towards it. Maybe there he'd have the chance to finally just _think_.

* * *

Artemis checked her watch as she entered Gotham Academy, cursing as she walked. What was wrong with her? How could she have forgotten something as vital as a textbook? She shook her head and continued on, manoeuvring through the halls with a practiced speed-walk. As she passed by the gym, she glanced through the window and gasped. There, on the uneven bars, was the Mathlete and all-around dweeb Dick Grayson, flying and flipping on the bars. He moved with an easy, almost natural, grace, as if the bars were made for his hands. Or maybe he was made for the bars. Artemis couldn't be certain.

For the longest time she just stood there, allowing her eyes to follow Dick's each and every move. He was captivating to watch. His hair was plastered to his face, his cerulean eyes shining. Even from here she could see the thin layer of sweat that was making his body glisten. He wore a tight white tank top with blue colouring the cut-off sleeves and body-hugging black leggings. Dick released his hands from the higher bar and Artemis gasped as he flew forward, front-flipped, and gracefully grasped the lower bar, smoothly leading himself to whip around the bar once again.

She had to admit she was surprised. How could such a geeky, annoying, stuck-up rich kid have such incredible acrobatic skill? Was this really the same boy who had snuck up behind her on her first day at Gotham Academy and snapped a picture, claiming they'd laugh about it later? However, the look on his face was what surprised her even more. Dick looked elated, like he wished he could do this for the rest of his life, but yet his eyes were faraway and unfocused, his concentration clearly on something else. He was flying around like an Olympic champion—and he wasn't even thinking about it! A wave of jealousy washed over Artemis. If only her life was as good as Dick's. He had a father that, although they weren't related by blood, loved him and only wanted what was best for him. He had fantastic grades; he could easily buy out Artemis' entire family millions of times over; and he had incredible acrobatic skill. No one was just born that way. Artemis found herself wondering what his back-story was.

After about ten minutes of staring, her eyes drifted down to her watch again. Cursing, she started to sprint down the hallway. Artemis glanced over her shoulder, taking one final glimpse at Dick. As she made her way towards the locker that currently was enclosing her missing text book, she came to a final conclusion:

If Grayson wasn't such a dweeb, he would make an okay Super.

* * *

**A/N: Nakama no otaku kon'nichiwa! Hello fellow geeks! Thanks for reading yet another one of my One-Shots. This is the first story out of three that I'm entering into a fanfiction contest down on the youngjusticeheadcanons Tumblr page. Unfortunately, won't let me post the link. This is my first time entering that particular fanfiction contest to I don't know if voting is involved (I'll update my profile with the information when I find out if you can or can't) but if you liked the story and want to support me, please go vote! It would be much appreciated! My Tumblr username is otakuextrodinaire, so look me up! As always, please review! Love you all! Happy reading and stay asterous! ;)**


End file.
